


Sometimes

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Series: The Stories of a Baby Angel [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad, but she really misses her mom, her uncles try the best, someone help my girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Summary: Life never really works out the way that you want it to, and sometimes you have to find the way to explain that to a seven-year-old.





	Sometimes

Sometimes life was hard. He lived his life in fear that every day that he’d hear something about his last sister. Rowland told him not to worry about it. Ivaza could handle herself in the world out there. Titus knew better though. He’s gone through this three other times, and he knew that he’d have to go through it a fourth time. 

Then he got the news. She was pregnant. His baby sister was pregnant.The last in the line to be in the procession of death. For those nine months, he’d sit up at night with anxiety running through his veins. While his husband slept peacefully besides him, he’d pray to Pelor that the baby would be a little boy. A boy wouldn’t have to deal with the same dread that all of his sisters had to go through, counting the days until they’d be dead. 

Ivaza wanted to give birth in the church. She was completely insistent on it. He had to wait hours on end until he was able to see her. When he was able to see her again, she looked great. The baby was tiny and almost angelic looking. 

“ Vivian, her name is Vivian.” She told him, and He loved her right away. The tiny baby girl with the same blue eyes as the sky. There was no veins though, she was different now. 

He was lucky enough to see his niece and sister grow together for a bit. Vivian was so kind and sweet, she’d follow him around their house like a little lost duckling. Rowland was delighted to have a niece who loved him so much.Titus loved her as much as he loved his own sister. Soon, he knew that Vivian would be alone in the world. 

A week after his niece’s sixth birthday, she was brought to his door by his sister. “ She’s special.” She told him as they watched Rowland usher off the little girl to their spare room. “ Take care of her, please.” She asked. How could he refuse? 

She was raised by them, and she was loved. It was just sometimes hard to explain things to her. Sometimes it’s hard to explain to your only alive niece that she looks so much like her mother that it hurts. It’s hard to tell her about a woman she barely remembers, but is endlessly searching for. 

He reaches out and holds her close in a hug. She’s grown to be so tall now, she reaches just barely under his chin. Sometimes life was hard, but he’d just have to push through like always.


End file.
